deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Arun Singh
Arun Singh is an undercover agent of Interpol who infiltrated the Jinn cartel to gather intel on their activities. Singh is the protagonist of the comic Deus Ex Universe: The Dawning Darkness, which serves as the prelude to the first mission of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Biography As of , Singh has spent three years undercover in the Jinn cartel. During this time, Singh made a good impression on Jinn leader Salar Alam, who tells Singh that his future with the Jinn is bright.Deus Ex Universe: The Dawning Darkness When the arms dealer Sheppard, who has been Task Force 29's target for a while, contacts the Jinn and offers to sell them black-market weapons and augmentations for cheap, Salar tasks Singh to handle the buy. Singh arrives in Dubai, where the deal is to take place, and selects the abandoned Desert Jewel Resort Hotel as the site for the deal. Singh Contacts Sheppard and asks Sheppard to send one person to discuss the details of the deal. However, when Sheppard instead sends three persons instead of one, Singh kills all three of them without hesitation and tells Shepard that the Jinn fear no one."Luna Insta-Messaging Autosave" (message on a pocket secretary) Singh sends a tip to the Interpol so that they can send a squad to intercept the deal and arrest Sheppard. The Task Force sends the Prague team including Adam Jensen. The deal, going on in the abandoned Desert Jewel Resort Hotel in Dubai, is suddenly ambushed by gold-masked mercenaries, and Singh is caught in heavy fire. Jensen is tasked to protect Singh. If Singh survives the ambush, Singh goes back undercover. The plan is to transfer Singh to a TF29 black site prison, where he will stage a prison break along with the captured Jinn survivors. If Jensen was able to disable the signal booster at the Dubai hotel, the Task Force Singh will successfully reintegrate himself within the Jinn."Singh Status" (email) Mission appearances * M1: Black Market Buy ** Protecting Singh is a secondary (optional) objective. If Singh survives the mission, the achievement Singh No Swan Song is unlocked, and he will later be found in the Task Force 29 HQ's Counterterrorism office, preparing to go back undercover. Notes * If Singh survived Black Market Buy, after Jensen later returns to TF29 HQ after Golem City, he can learn from MacReady that Singh is gathering intelligence in Basra with no success, regardless if he deactivated the jam the signal booster during that mission. *TF29 analyst Brian Rourke notes that Singh is a great poker player, and that he owes Singh a hundred credits. * In Deus Ex Universe: The Dawning Darkness, Singh is shown to have a cranial augmentation. However he does not have augmentations in the game. * Singh speaks English and Arabic. Gallery Arun Singh Jinn.jpg|Arun Singh's disguise with the Jinn Arun Singh.jpg|Arun Singh photo seen in the TF29 HQ Arun Singh comics.png|Comic representation References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex Universe: The Dawning Darkness characters Category:Protagonists